


Drabble #6, Season 6, post- Like A Virgin

by verucasalt123



Series: Eight Days Of Wincest Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comeplay, Episode: s06e12 Like a Virgin, Intimacy, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's really Sam again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #6, Season 6, post- Like A Virgin

He’d waited so fucking long for this. 

For those kisses that left him breathless.

For being bracketed by a body larger than his own.

For that familiar way Sam always licked his nipples after he bit them, like an apology with his tongue.

For a chance to get his hands back on that hot skin.

For the stretch and burn of Sam fingering his ass until he found Dean’s prostate.

For his own pre-come to be pressed to his lips.

For looking up into eyes he’d always known as he was split wide open.

For finally getting his Sammy back.


End file.
